


Together Again

by Amarxlen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Celebrations, Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sea Salt Family (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarxlen/pseuds/Amarxlen
Summary: It's been a month since the final battle, and Roxas, Lea, and Xion's reunion, and Xion wants to do something special for her boys.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Work has also been posted to Lucky0Stars ficlet collection as a request piece.

**Together Again**

It was still early as Xion crept as quietly as she could around the apartment she shared with Roxas, and oftentimes Axel as well.  _ Lea _ , she reminded herself. He’d made it clear that he didn’t care what he was called. Riku and Kairi still called him Axel as well, while Isa steadfastly refused to call him anything but Lea. Xion didn’t really think she’d ever call him anything but Axel, but she still made note of it whenever she remembered. Even if it was the name Xemnas had given him, it was also the name of one of her first and dearest friends. That meant more to her than anything the Organization had done or said. Even…

She frowned and shook her head, trying to clear it of those thoughts. Today was supposed to be happy. It was going to be happy, if she had anything to say about it. Her lips curved up into a mischievous smile as she poked her head into the bedroom, saw Roxas and Axel were still fast asleep, and quickly ducked out again. Luckily for her, the two were incredibly heavy sleepers. She herself wasn’t a light sleeper, but she always seemed to manage waking up before them. She’d slept enough during her time with the Organization.

Slipping out the front door, she closed it carefully behind her, then took a deep breath of relief. Part of her had been worried that this would be the one day they didn’t sleep through her walking through the house and they’d ruin the entire surprise. She let out a soft laugh at her success, and, with a spring in her step, began walking through Twilight Town towards the Bistro.

It had been a few days ago that she’d told Olette they were coming up on the one month mark of having been reunited. She’d meant it as an offhand comment, that she couldn’t believe how quickly time was passing, but Olette had asked if they were going to do anything special for it. When Xion expressed her confusion about the question, Olette explained to her that some people celebrated a thing called “monthiversary”. The idea had immediately captivated her and the two girls had spent the rest of the day furtively whispering about things she could do for Roxas and Axel. 

Sharing ice cream on top of the clock tower was nice, and Xion would happily spend every day of the foreseeable future doing just that. But she also loved the idea of doing something special to celebrate all the days they’d been together. A full month of no tangles with Heartless, no missions from the Organization, no unexplained and prolonged sleeps. Just her, and her two best friends in all the worlds. That deserved something special, she thought.

And so, having absolutely no culinary talent of her own, she’d gone with Olette to the Bistro and placed a very special order with Little Chef. Now all she had to do was pick it up, get it home, and set it up before either Roxas or Axel woke up. Picking up the order went without a hitch and, with a little extra munny given to Little Chef for his efforts, she headed back home.

She giggled a bit as she entered the apartment again and was greeted with the sounds of Roxas snoring. Everything was going according to plan. She tiptoed to the kitchen, setting up their breakfast as quietly as she could. Eggs, pancakes, crepes, and more, the latter two smothered in whipped cream and fruity toppings, were soon filling the table, and Xion found herself running out of room for everything. Somehow, she managed to make it all fit. Then, there was only one thing left to do.

Looking up from smiling proudly at her handiwork, her eyes found the cracked bedroom door. Slowly, she crept towards it, peeking through the crack. Roxas and Axel were sprawled across the bed, Roxas having somehow ended up with his head at the foot of the bed instead of the top. Xion snickered to herself, took a deep breath, and counted to three.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauties!”

She threw open the door, running across the room and throwing her body onto the bed. Roxas’ eyes flew open at once, his reflexes sending him rolling across the bed and away from her body slam. Axel was not so lucky — he had only just begun to stir when the full weight of Xion landed on top of him, sending the breath from his lungs in a whoosh. In the next moment, they heard the dull thud of Roxas hitting the floor.

Xion’s laughter was uncontrollable, even as the boys groaned at the rude awakening and assault to their persons. 

“Xiooooon,” Roxas groaned.

“Yeah, what’s this all about?” Axel asked, rolling Xion off of himself and sitting up.

“Did we have plans with Hayner, Pence, and Olette today?” Roxas popped his head over the side of the bed, eyes narrowed in disgruntled confusion.

“Nope!” Xion said. “No plans.”

“Then I don’t understand why we just got body slammed into oblivion.” It was Axel’s turn to groan. He fell back on the bed, pulling a pillow over his face.

“Are we supposed to go to the clocktower?” Roxas asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Nope!” Xion said again.

“Just come out with it, Xi.” Axel swatted at her with his pillow. Xion felt her cheeks warm at the nickname. Axel had never been the most sentimental, but as time wore on between them, little things like these nicknames kept slipping out. It delighted her each and every time.

“It’s officially been a month since the three of us found each other again.” Though she said it brightly, there was a weight behind her words that all three of them felt. Roxas and Axel fell silent and didn’t move.

“It’s been that long already?” Axel finally breathed.

“Mhmm,” Xion said, pushing some hair behind her ear, even though it never stayed. It was a habit she had inherited from Sora’s memories of Kairi.

Roxas had climbed up onto the bed and sat between Xion and Axel.

“Feels like it’s been longer but… not.”

“Yeah,” Xion agreed. “So I decided to plan something special!” She jumped off the bed, turning towards Roxas and Axel and grinning at them.

“And it requires getting up early?” Axel asked, pulling the pillow back over his face.

“It’s not that early,” Xion argued, hands on her hips.

“What did you plan?” Roxas asked.

“Not telling. You gotta come to the kitchen and see.”

A strangled noise came from underneath Axel’s pillow.

“You didn’t try to cook, did you?”

“No, I didn’t,” Xion said indignantly. “I went to the Bistro and asked Little Chef to make something special. Now hurry up before it gets cold.” With that, she turned on her heel and made her way back to the kitchen. “Dumb Axel,” she grumbled.

But before she got far, she yelped, finding herself being lifted off the ground and hoisted over a shoulder with ease.

“Axel!”

“Relax, Xi. Let’s go see your surprise.”

She sighed and let herself be carried, sticking her tongue out at Roxas and his teasing grin. She knew Axel could manhandle Roxas just the same as he did to her, and he had.

At the entrance to the kitchen, she found herself being plopped back onto her feet. Though she was still a little irritated, she couldn’t stop herself from turning to see the looks on Roxas and Axel’s faces. And she wasn’t disappointed. Both of them were staring at the food with wide eyes, and she was fairly certain they were drooling. With a giggle, she stepped forwards, gesturing towards the food.

“Well? Dig in!"

They didn’t need to be told twice, sitting down at the table and loading up plates full of food. Xion joined them, grabbing her own plate of food, but mostly, she watched them. Axel and Roxas dug in with aplomb, bickering over sides and laughing at each other when they got messy. She couldn’t remember ever being happier.

“Hey, Xion?” She jerked her head up at Roxas’s voice. “You okay?”

It was only then that she realized she’d teared up, just like she had the day they’d all been reunited.

“Yeah,” she said, smiling. “Yeah, I’m fine. Happy monthiversary, guys.”

Axel and Roxas exchanged a look before returning her smile. They reached over simultaneously, Axel grabbing one hand, Roxas the other.

“Happy monthiversary, Xion.”


End file.
